


if instead i agreed

by MyShameMachine



Category: Defy the Stars - Claudia Gray
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's fine though because no one will ever read it, some spoilers for book 1, this is not well written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShameMachine/pseuds/MyShameMachine
Summary: Noemi accepts Abel's book 1 offer of sex.





	if instead i agreed

After she leaves, Noemi actually begins to consider the request. She had rejected it out of surprise more than anything. There weren't any strings attached, he'd said. Abel was good looking, certainly, and there weren't any risks, really-there was no way he had an STI, she was infertile, and if it was just sex, it wouldn't matter.

Well, he was a humanlike mech, but still a mech. Surely, sex with him would be a lot of fun. “Well, then…” Noemi thought. She smiled and turned. Tonight would be fun.

Abel turned as the door opened. Noemi stood there, a playful smirk gracing her face.

“I've changed my mind.”

Surely, this desire is a fault of an error in my emotional programming, Abel thought. But deeper down, he didn't want to correct it.

“For maximum comfort during this activity, we should adjourn to your bedroom.” He said, following Noemi out into the library.

Noemi took a breath. Now that she'd done the first step, her nerves were on edge. There was no reason to be afraid! He couldn't hurt her!

They reached the bedroom. As Abel opened the door, he turned to her. “If you feel any discomfort during this activity, say yellow. If you wish for me to stop, for any reason, say red.”

“ I'll be fine”, Noemi snorted. It was a relief that he'd said that, but she'd never admit it. Maybe Abel could tell that, but if so, he didn't say anything.

Noemi walked in, tugging at her zipper. Abel began to remove his clothes as well. Their clothes slip off, and Noemi catches her first glimpse of his naked body. He's well muscled, and his dick looked long and thick enough to be fun without hurting. Noemi allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

Abel looked at Noemi, watched her reveal ever more skin. Her breasts bounced slightly as she climbed out of the suit. He'd have to check his programming later, but Abel wanted nothing more than for her to be safe and happy forever. For now, he'd settle for her body.

Noemi laid down in the bed, Abel following her. Noemi felt a hand ghost over her thigh, slipping between her legs. She gasped as his fingers slid between her folds. One slid into her pussy, and one of his thumbs gently rubbed her clit. The other, Abel moved upward, pressing and twisting her right nipple. A pulse of heat ran through Noemi, her breath speeding up.

“Abel”, she said, voice breathy. Internally, Abel squirmed. He was as hard as a rock, though he could of course delay any release as long as necessary. It was enough to please her. The noise Noemi made was simply beautiful. She bucked against his fingers, eyes rolling in the sensation.  
Suddenly, Noemi inhaled, and a burst of wetness flowed over his fingers. He gave her a moment to catch her breath, then grinned. She was ready for more.

Noemi took a few short breaths. He was good. She'd never come so quickly from anything. If he was that good with his hands, how good would he be with his dick?

While Abel was fairly certain she was ready, he waited for Noemi's cue. He was not expecting her to slid close, that slight smile still gracing her features. She grasped his penis, stroking it slightly before lining it up with her still-leaking vagina and sliding down.

Noemi gasped, almost wincing in pain. She'd never had sex before, and this… This was a lot. Her walls hurt (only slightly, but still). This wasn't pleasurable like she'd heard.

Upon hearing her gasp, Abel stopped. He would not hurt her, and he knew the first time was often painful for those with female genitals.

“Color?” Abel asked. Noemi paused. Sex was supposed to be fun,right? She could take the pain, but…

“Yellow” Noemi replied. “I'll be fine, just wait a moment.” And she would be. Her pussy was already relaxing. She just needed a moment.

It was awkward, waiting. Abel was right up against her. Every time Noemi took a breath, her chest, her breasts touched his chest. The right one went electric with every brush, making her breath catch in her throat. Noemi caught herself thinking that, maybe later, her breath wouldn't be the only thing catching in her throat.

Then she snapped out of it. This was a one time affair. 

“You can move now.” Noemi said.

Abel could read expressions better than any human. He knew Noemi was upset, but he also knew she meant what she said, that this was what she wanted.

Abel pushed her onto her back, moving through her vagina. It was tight, the pressure upon his penis was amazing, almost overwhelming. The surface was velvety and slick, and the friction completed the experience perfectly. He now understood why human males so desired this experience. He drew back, slipping back into her. Involuntarily, Abel let out a soft moan. Really, he should be able to control himself better, but in this instant, it didn't seem to matter.

As soon as Abel began to move, Noemi couldn't be angry. Mansfield be an interesting person to program such an advanced mech for sex, but as soon as Abel got going, it was evident that that was exactly what he'd done. His dick brushed what must be every sensitive spot within her. Heat and ecstasy poured through her, and she shivered, hands raking down Abel's back.

No matter how much pleasure he was experiencing, his first duty was to Noemi. As her fingernails pulled down his artificial spine, Abel looks down at her face.

And it is stunning. A soft joy wraps her features, her breath coming faster. There is no discomfort, only pleasure. It is stupid, illogical, and Abel will definitely have to run a diagnostic of his programming later, but Abel would do anything to keep that joy on her face.

Well, he can't worry about that now. There is a 87.9% that that would ruin the mood. Instead, he moves faster, and some of his thinking ceases, whiting out with the pleasure of being within her vagina.

Noemi gives a savage grin as he moves faster. She leans forward and bounces, matching each one of his thrusts. She's never had sex before, but Abel has to be pretty damn good. Each thrust slams against her clit, and there's no way she could stand. A spring coils tighter in her stomach and she can feel her breathing speed up into gasps.

Abel feels the same coil in his stomach, and he can tell from the rapidity of her breaths that Noemi is close too. He angles upward with his next thrust, making sure to hit her clitoris. Noemi moans loudly, her nails pressing into his back once more.

“Abel, I'm going to…” Noemi's voice cuts out as the spring in her stomach comes undone. A wave of intense ecstasy crashes over her, and for an instant Noemi is far, far, away from things like stopping the Masada Run and the fact she might die. Distantly, she is aware of her pussy clenching.

Following her statement, Noemi's eyes roll back and her vagina clenches around him and… oh. Everything spins from focus, Abel stops his thrusts. Abel has experienced orgasms. 30 years alone is a long, long time. But this is something else. Everything is gone, so Abel basks in the haze.

For a long while after, the two lie there in the ennui. Abel has no regrets. Noemi has no regrets. But then, everything comes back to them, all of their responsibilities.

Noemi gets up, picking up her clothes and pulling them on her body. Abel watches from the bed, eyes sliding over her body for what will likely be the last time.

“Thanks”, Noemi says, glancing back. Her eyes make contact with his, and he might be a mech, but Noemi swears she could something incredibly soft and lonely there. She wishes she could stay, could curl under the covers and cuddle. Be friends, lovers, whatever. Abel might be a mech, but Noemi knows enough to recognize a soul. But he's going to die, and Noemi can't take another loss like that.

She leaves.

She walks out, and Abel doesn't think she'll walk back. He's a mech. She's a human. This didn't mean anything. He's still going to die.

Deep, deep, down, he knows he'd die for Noemi over and over. Anything for her, even if she wouldn't do it for him.


End file.
